


these shackles i’ve made in an attempt to be free

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [1]
Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: The words are undeniable, the sloppy handwriting as familiar as her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



> Thank you for bringing the best challenges. ♥

The words are undeniable, the sloppy handwriting is as familiar as her own.

She is the daughter of a traitor.

She allows herself a single moment of grief - for herself, for her sisters, for her foolish father, loyal to his friends even in this. But never loyal to her.

A moment of rage, for the honor of her house, which she has always served faithfully. But she cannot do that, not in this.

She sets the letters on their bed, and kneels beside it. Removes her jewels and unpins her hair. Dries her cheeks. She will wait for her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from My Silver Lining by First Aid Kit.


End file.
